Satisfaction
by Tsuioku Lee
Summary: Hyukjae dipaksa melakukan make out session oleh Donghae didepan teman-temannya. / "Lain kali kalau kau tidak ingin hal ini terulang. Jangan pernah menggoda kami dengan tubuh indahmu itu, my slut." / HAEHYUK / Drabble / Bad!Hae Nerd!Hyuk / Warning inside! / Mind to Review?


**Satisfaction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_by_ Tsuioku Lee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk belong to each other**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T (nyerempet M :v)**

**.**

**,**

**.**

**Typos / YAOI / Drabble / Bad!Donghae / Nerd!Hyukjae and find by your self**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like? Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy your self~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Sial!" Hyukjae mengumpat kesal melihat segerombolan murid laki-laki berbaju basket tengah beristirahat dilapangan. Mereka semua terlihat tertawa senang entah karena apa Hyukjae tidak ingin tahu. Sesekali mereka saling memukul pundak temannya dan menendang dengan 'halus' teman lainnya. Dan yang dapat disimpulkan adalah mereka semua terlihat senang dan menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan.

Sejujurnya Hyukjae tidak senang jika ia harus melewati gerombolan lelaki berjumlah kurang lebih 10 orang itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah satu-satunya jalan menuju gerbang sekolah jika ia ingin pulang kerumah. Salahkan guru fisikanya yang terlalu cinta padanya sehingga ia harus _stuck_ dengan guru _killer_ tersebut selama 2 jam membahas project ilmiah yang akan dilakukan kelasnya. Jadilah ia harus tetap berada disekolah selama dua jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Dan pulang sekolah pada jam 5 sore bukanlah pilihan bagus karena ia tahu apa yang akan menunggunya saat melewati lapangan utama.

_'Padahal aku sudah berdoa agar mereka ada dilapangan indoor.'_ Hyukjae menghela napas pasrah.

Bagaimanapun juga ia sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan para pria barbar tersebut. Disamping sifat arogan dan sok tampan (ok mereka sebenarnya memang tampan) yang mereka punya, perilaku mereka semua buruk. Liar, sombong, bodoh, tukang tebar pesona dan yang paling parah dari semuanya adalah mereka suka membully. Apalagi murid nerd sepertinya, ia adalah sasaran empuk mereka.

Hyukjae tidak melihat apa yang dipunyai para murid club basket sekolah, sampai mereka begitu digilai satu sekolaH. Selain kemampuan basket mereka Hyukjae rasa mereka semua nol besar.

Hyukjae sekali lagi menghela napas menenangkan diri, ia lalu kembali berjalan -tadi tak disangka ia berhenti melangkah- dengan sesantai mungkin. Ia berusaha tak terlihat mencolok dan menghilangkan auranya setipis mungkin. Ia tidak memberikan tatapan sedikitpun kepada gerombolan lelaki yang masih asik tertawa tersebut. Hyukjae membenarkan letak kacamata besarnya, meredam kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melada. Ia sudah ingin menghela napas lega ketika tidak ada satupun pemain yang melihatnya berjalan tepat disamping mereka.

Tapi dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang malas berada didekatnya. Belum sempat ia menghela napas ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik dengan paksa oleh sebuah tangan kekar. Tubuh kurusnya mau tak mau ikut tertarik mengikuti langkah orang yang menyeretnya ketengah lapangan.

Belum sempat ia berteriak mengeluarkan protes, tubuhnya sudah dilempar dengan kasar kearah seseorang yang tengah berdiri tegak. Tubuhnya dengan sukses menubruk seseorang yang terlihat cukup berotot itu dengan keras. Hyukjae mengeluarkan 'aww' kecil ketika tubuh kurusnya membentur dada bidang lelaki tersebut. Sedetik kemudia ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengangkat wajahnya dan tiba-tiba sepasang bibir mendekat lalu mencium bibirnya.

Hyukjae membuka mata lebar-lebar merasakan bibirnya dicium oleh orang asing. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar sorakan dari orang-orang disekitarnya mengeras. Dengan refleks Hyukjae menaruh dua telapak tangannya didada bidang pria tersebut dan mencoba mendorongnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi tangan lain lelaki _brunette_ tersebut sudah melingkar dipinggangnya, menahanya untuk tidak berbuat semakin jauh.

Lebih kuat ia mendorong tubuh tersebut, semakin kuat pula pegangannya pada tubuh Hyukjae bahkan semakin kencang pula teman-teman lelaki gila ini bersorak.

"Habisi dia, Donghae."

"Jangan beri dia kesempatan melawan, Hae!"

Hyukjae merasakan bibir pria _brunette _tersebut bergerak dalam ciumannya, mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Matanya yang melebar dapat melihat mata pria dihadapannya tertutup dengan kerutan didahinya –seperti merasa tidak nyaman. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa pria yang dipanggil Donghae ini melepas pagutannya. Hyukjae langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam karena sejak ciuman ia tak sadar menahan napasnya. Bisa ia rasakan wajahnya memerah entah karena malu atau kehabisan napas. Hyukjae sedikit berjengit ketika pria _brunette_ tersebut lagi-lagi memegang pipinya kemudian pelan-pelan melepas kacamata hitam besar yang dipakainnya.

"Kau tahu? Benda ini mengganggu pergerakanku. Biar kita lepaskan saja ini." Donghae berkata seraya melempar kacamata ditangannya kesalah satu teman disampingnya. Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya dapat melebarkan matanya seraya mengangkat tangannya berusaha mengambil kacamatanya kembali. Tetapi lagi-lagi Donghae menghentikannya. Pria itu menggenggam tangannya yang terangkat lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya kedada bidangnya.

"Kita belun selesai, _chagiya~_" dan setelah itu Donghae kembali menciumnya. Kali ini dengan lebih bernapsu, karena mengingat benda yang menghalanginya telah dilenyapkan. Tangannya yang bebas ia pakai untuk mengelus punggung Hyukjae naik turun. Membuat Hyukjae merinding dibuatnya.

Dengan lebih berani Donghae mulai menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah Hyukjae. Meminta izin untuk lidahnya masuk. Tapi dengan keras kepala Hyukjae menutup bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Tenaganya tiba-tiba saja menghilang untuk melepaskan diri dari Donghae. Kalau bukan karena tangan Donghae yang menahan tubuhnya mungkin ia sudah jatuh ketanah. Ia merasa seluruh tulangnya meleleh dan muncul sensai aneh ditubuhnya setiap kali Donghae menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit bibirnya. Bahkan sorak sorai disekitarnyapun tak dapat ia dengar lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti terfokus didalam ciuman yang dilakukan Donghae.

Merasa tak ada kemajuan, Donghae mulai menggunakan metode lain. Tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Hyukjae semakin menuju kebawah dan menaruhnya tepat dibokong Hyukjae. Hyukjae lagi-lagi berjengit kaget ketika sebuah tangan meremas bokongnya. Kemudian tangan tersebut menarik bokongnya sehingga membuat kejantanannya bertubrukan dengan milik Donghae. Dengan sengaja Donghae menggerakkan pinggangnya keatas kebawah membuat kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan.

"Ngh..hh." tanpa bisa ditahan Hyukjae mendesah pelan. Dapat dirasakannya sebuah seringai terpatri dibibir Donghae yang masih menciumnya. Dan kesempatan itu dipakai untuk Donghae untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka.

Lidah terlatih itu mulai menginvasi mulut Hyukjae. Mengabsen setiap gigi rapinya dan mencari sesuatu untuk diajak bertanding. Ketika menemuka apa yang dicarinya Donghae mulai menghisap lidah Hyukjae dengan napsu. Hyukjae dapat merasakan saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu dan mengalir disudut bibirnya. Bahkan tangan Donghae yang masih meremas bokongnya membuatnya lagi-lagi mendesah sensual tanpan bisa ia tahan.

Hyukjae sudah tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan. Tubuhnya lemah dan tak bisa digerakan. Ia seperti ingin menangis saja saat ini juga. Tapi air matanya ia tahan. Ia tidak akan memperlihatkan kelemahannya didepan para lelaki gila ini

Setelah beberapa hisapan dan jilatan dibibirnya, Donghae akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya. Ia menyeriangi lebar melihat Hyukjae terengah-engah dihadapannya dengan wajah memerah dan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, tidak lupa bibir semanis strawberi itu terlihat membengkak, sangat _sexy _menurutnya Dan Donghae yang ingin mengenang pemandangan langka tersebut, mengambil _handphone_ dari saku celananya dan memotret Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang tanpa sadar bersandar didada Donghae mencoba berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri setelah merasakan kilat _flash_ didepan wajahnya.

"Apa yang.. hah kau.. lakukan..hah?" Hyukjae yang masih terengah-engah bertanya. Donghae tidak tahu yang dimaksud pertanyaan Hyukjae itu tentang 'kenapa ia memotretnya' atau 'kenapa ia menciumnya' hanya menaikan bahu acuh.

Masih dengan seringai yang terpasang diwajahnya, Donghae kembali mendekatjan wajahnya tepat kesamping wajah Hyukjae. Ia kemudian berbisik didepan telinga Hyukjae dengan suara _husky_nya.

"Tidak peduli apa yang aku lakukan, kau menikmatinya kan, _slut_?" Donghae berkata seraya menjilat cuping Hyukjae dengan sensual.

Sorak-sorai kembali memenuhi lapangan tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya kembali memerah mendengar perkataan Donghae. Apakah ia menikmati itu? Kalau tidak kenapa ia tak mencoba lebih keras lagi untuk melepaskan diri? Apa karena ia juga menikmatinya? Tidak! Ia tak mungkin menikmati hal tersebut. Hanya orang-orang sakit seperti merekalah yang mengganggap hal itu menyenangkan.

"Lain kali kalau kau tidak ingin hal ini terulang. Jangan pernah menggoda kami dengan tubuh indahmu itu, _my slut_."

Donghae berkata tanpa menghilangkan seriangai dari bibirnya. Perkataannya disambut sorak sorai teman-temannya yang lain. Hyukjae hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ia menghempaskan tangannya yang masih dipegang Donghae dengan kasar. Saking kuatnya ia melepaskan genggamannya, tubuhnya sampai terlonjak kebelakang dan jatuh ketanah. Seketika semua orang menertawainya. Dengan buru-buru ia bangun dari jatuhnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan lapangan utama. Ia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit dibokongnya, ia tak mempedulilan cemoohan dan orang-orang yang menertawainya, ia tak mempedulikan wajah Donghae yang terlihat puas mengerjainya. Ia hanya terus berlari dengan telapak tangan dimulutnya mencoba menahan isakan yang keluar walaupun ia tahu ia gagal melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**a/n:** Holaaa~~ ini sedikit drabble dari saya sebelum HM update. Bagaimana? hancur ya? kkk~ Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin membuat HaeHyuk make out session, maka jadilah seperti ini. Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu karya author berbakat **goldfische** yang judulnya **Walking Alone.**

You know what? She is one of my favorite amazing author. And her fanfics are so really awesome! you must read it guys :DD (esp Scarface you must read! xD) haha sorry im being such a fangirl here xP

.

.

ah ok bye bye see you next time!

.

.

.

**Sekuel? Review! :p**


End file.
